


[CETTE FANFIC AURA UN TITRE PLUS TARD LOL]

by chamallowCookie



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, aura peut être des scène obscène, cringe fanfic, fanfic assez engagé, hyper cringy, j'en ai semi honte, j'vous préviendrai au début du chapitre, je vais pas faire la liste des références, le personnage principal est cool, référence à plein de gens, sera aussi sur wattpad, sera update souvent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamallowCookie/pseuds/chamallowCookie
Summary: Alice se réveille de 800 000 ans de sommeil et découvre que son univers à changer. Et que les dieux peuvent être des vrais batards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le Discord de Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Le+Discord+de+Spot).



Quand il faut placer le monde dans lequel on vit, on le fait en étant bref et simple, mais celui dans lequel je vis est tellement vaste et étrange que je n'arriverais pas cet exploit, même avec de l’entraînement. 

J'habite dans une ville sans nom, ou si elle avait réellement un nom, je ne l'ai jamais su, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Certains érudits l'appellent Abriville, d'autres ne l'appellent même pas. Cette ville, aux magnifiques bâtiments et voitures volantes, pourrait être tirée d'un livre de science-fiction des années quatre-vingts. Et dans cette ville, j'errais tel un fantôme entre les ombres et la guerre civile. 

Quand je me suis réveillée, je remarquais que les murs semblaient lézardé de part en part. Je continuais à regarder autour de moi, ma chambre avait changer du tout au tout, les meubles couvert de champignons et de mousses en tout genre. Finalement je me leva de mon lit et senti mes cheveux qui avaient largement grandi, et avait décoloré par la même occasion. Si tout n'avait pas changer, j'en serais peut être heureuse, j'avais toujours voulu avoir les cheveux blancs et longs. La pénombre me gênait, et je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la fenêtre, condamnée de l'autre coté. 

J'entendais des gens dehors, le village devait être en ébullition par rapport a notre manoir qui est dans un état étrange. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors je parti de la maison encore en robe de nuit, une robe blanche simple. 

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, la lumière agressa mes yeux, m'arrachant la force de mon corps dans un cri violent. Mes yeux brulèrent malgré les mains devant, tombée au sol a cause de cette douleur intense. D'autre cris retentirent dans mes oreilles, et petit à petit, j'ouvris les yeux. 

Autour de moi, des boulets de démolitions, l'herbe fraiche fut bétonné, l'horizon empli de peupliers se cachait derrière d'énorme buildings et un mur qui faisait le tour de cette ville. Tout était démesuré, les personnes, les objets. Mon manoir semblait être une maison de poupée. 

Les voitures volèrent tels des oiseaux brandissant leurs magnifiques ailes dans le ciel céruléen, la campagne verte faisait place à un tas de buildings s'élançant de toutes leurs forces pour atteindre le soleil chaud. La chaleur. On devait être en été. Je fermais les yeux, j'essayais d'imaginer la veille. 

Ma mère m'avait ramené une boîte à musique, en marbre. Elle l'avait acheté pour mon anniversaire de mes vingt-cinq ans. La ballerine dansait aux bruits mélodieux des bouts de fer contre le petit cylindre. Malgré le fait que mon anniversaire s'était passé au moins bien trois mois avant. Elle voulait me rendre heureuse. Mes frères et sœurs avaient tous quitté notre maison, nous laissant plus que nous deux. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec moi? 

Retournant dans la maison, je retrouvais la petite boîte à musique et m'aménagea le sous-sol. La danseuse, une fois remontée, retournait à son cycle programmé. Quel bel automate. 

Je m’aménageai de quoi vivre sereinement dans le sous-sol, récupérant mes souvenirs avec moi. Depuis, la maison telle qu'elle était fut rasée mais ceux qui m'ont vu auraient apparemment perdu leur clarté d'esprit, l'un s'étant suicidé, l'autre ayant tué sa famille et s'étant rendu aux gardes patrouillant dans les rues. 

Les jours passèrent. Puis les mois. Et les années. 

Tellement de questions se bousculaient avant dans ma tête, la peur me faisant vivre tous les jours et avancer avec lenteur dans cette immensité. Tous les jours, j'étudiais comment tout ça pouvait être possible, comment d'une simple nuit, je suis passée du monde que je connaissais à ce monde presque magique. Chaque nuit, je faisais attention à bien rejoindre le sous-sol, je me suis rapidement habituée au monde de la rue, vivre en volant, vivre l'instant présent sans se demander ce qu'il y avait le lendemain. Une fois de temps en temps, quand j'avais la chance pour, je trouvais une prise électrique, et je chargeais un petit lecteur de musique encore intact. Ces musiques m'aidaient à avoir une cadence de pas rythmé, me faisant avancer plus quand je voulais reculer. 

Beaucoup voulaient essayer de me trouver ma famille, mais quand ils regardaient dans les registres municipaux, j'étais considérée comme disparue et ma famille morte. Je me suis fait renommer alors. Je m'appelle désormais Alice Miller et plus l'ancien nom. L'ancienne fille ne sortant jamais. Le monde me donnait envie de voir ailleurs. 

L'ancienne fille, Madison, ce n'était pas mon vrai moi, j'étais bridée pour ma mère. Je passais mon temps à écrire, étudier, composer de la musique, danser avec mon tuteur, broder, coudre, tricoter. J'avais bien changé physiquement aussi, j'avais perdu le poids de mes années sans exercice, mes cheveux court et blonds avaient bien poussé bien qu'ayant manqué de lumière sont devenu blanc comme celle-ci. J'étais bien plus élancée, presque belle si je ne vivais pas telle une sauvage dans un monde sans pitié qu'était la ville. 

Cependant, quand je rencontrais du monde, je remarquais que je n'avais pas les même traits, hommes comme femmes avaient développé des oreilles très longues, tous étaient très grand. J'aurais bien voulu ressembler à tout ce monde, pour pouvoir me fondre plus facilement dans la foule, enfin, avec mon style, on me reconnaissait de loin. Des robes blanches en guise de seul vêtement, souvent taché par la moisissure, les gravats, la pluie, le béton, la nourriture volée. Je marchais la plupart du temps pieds nus, ayant usé mes seuls souliers ayant survécus. Je portais autour de mon cou la petite ballerine de la boîte à musique, au cas où quelqu'un me vole la boîte. Elle tenait avec un fil de chaussure retrouvé et quelques nœuds que j'avais découvert par pur hasard. 

J'aimais bien ce mode de vie, courir, voler, chasser, vivre dans des ruelles ou dans des ruines, regarder les riches se balader. 

De temps en temps, il m'arrivait de ressasser le passé, les jours étranges où ce monde n'était qu'une vieille campagne à l'abandon. Je m'asseyais sur une pierre, regardant le ciel et les vaisseaux passant. Et j'imaginais une voiture passer, une vieille voiture, les plus belles. Des gens avec des vêtements copiés-collés sur tout le monde, les boutiques ouvertes aux odeurs agréables de croissants ou autre pâtisseries, le bruit tranquille des énormes ventilateurs, le brouhaha des rues.

Mon cœur était encore dans cette époque malsaine, ce moment où rien n'avait de loi, où tout le monde se ressemblait comme un miroir parallèle. Maintenant, le ciel était grisâtre, la guerre avait envahi les rues, les cœurs. Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'avaient fait le Baron Praxis et sa fille, Asheline. Le réseau Underground n'avait jamais été aussi prolifique depuis ces problèmes, ces aventures. Veger contrôlait cette ville, on l'avait appris quand Jak s'est fait bannir, c'était surtout les journaux, ceux que je ramassais par terre ou que le fils du buraliste me donnait discrètement. 

Le fils du buraliste avait déjà vu Jak, il était trop fier de l'avoir déjà vu, il m'avait tout raconté dans une partie de billes. Son père ne l'avait jamais su, il était interdit de sortie ce jour-là alors il n'avait rien dit, il a menti. Je lui avais appris à mentir, et il s'en sortait bien. 

La deuxième personne avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié était un garde, un grena-garde comme il dit, et il m'apprit quelques choses utiles pour vivre ici, tournant les yeux chaque fois que je volais, ou distrayant ses collègues. Il s'appelait Oscar. Lui avait eu pour mission de trouver et tuer Jak, mais depuis, il s'en fiche un peu, l'important est que la ville aille bien en tant de guerre. Il m'expliqua aussi que les insectes avec la chose luisante sur leurs têtes étaient des metal-bugs, que je ne devais surtout pas les approcher sous peine de mourir.   
Un jour, Oscar est parti. Je demandais à ses collègues, ils me répondirent tous : "Il est au front, il va revenir petite!". Il n'est jamais revenu. 

J'étais triste, je ne voulais pas qu’Oscar meure au combat. Je criais sur les gardes qui m'avaient dit qu'il allait revenir. Je criais de toutes mes forces, je pleurais de rage quand je l'ai su. Je les ai même menacés de les tuer, de leurs faire comprendre qu'Oscar n'était pas juste un simple pion dans cette guerre.   
Je suis allée à son enterrement, en cachette. Depuis, je vais sur sa tombe très souvent, lui racontant comment ma journée s'est déroulée, lui lisant et traduisant mes poèmes avec fougue comme j'ai pu lui écrire. J'aurais bien voulu être poète. 

Il y a peu de temps, le fils du buraliste est mort aussi, j'ai été invité aux funérailles, avec son père. Il m'a offert une très belle robe noire avec de la dentelle, car il fallait respecter la tradition. Sa femme avait passé du temps à me laver, coiffer mes longs cheveux, je refusais qu'elle les coupe mais elle les a coupés. Maintenant, ils vont jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Elle passa du temps à me coiffer aussi, essayant de faire une sorte de chignon très large en forme de fleur, parsemant de perles noires pour contraster avec la couleur. Bizarrement, mes cheveux ne repoussaient pas jaune, voir blond pâle, malgré le temps. Aurais-je été victime d'un changement de gêne pendant mon sommeil ?

La robe m'allait parfaitement, comme si ils l'avaient fait faire à ma taille. Je n'avais plus remis de telle robe depuis le bal victorien que ma mère avait organisé pour essayer de me faire rencontrer un homme connu. Beaucoup de gens vivent encore dans le dix-neuvième siècle dans leur tête à mon époque. Le maquillage fut aussi très long, pour que je ressemble à un squelette, avec des fleurs, des points, des paillettes. Dommage que ces années en tant que sans abri m'avait offert une peau d'une couleur caramel clair, sinon, on aurait pu croire à une vraie mort-vivante. 

La procession fut très belle, avec des fleurs blanches et des rubans noirs, les femmes étaient maquillées comme des squelettes habillés avec les plus belles robes noires, aux ombrelles garnies. Je fus la plus belle des squelettes, car j'ai été la seule amie du fils. Et même qu'on m'avait donné un bouquet de fleur, des lys blancs et des roses noires, celui à jeter dans la fosse. 

Le prêtre déclama les phrases d'un livre, je n'avais pas compris la moitié, je regardais autour de moi, toutes les personnes en noir. La bestiole de Jak était là, étrangement, avec un tuxedo noir. Je le fixai longuement, me demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, comme s'il connaissait la famille, il semblait accablé. Regardant finalement devant moi, je fixais le cercueil en bois de cerise, ouvert pour voir le visage endormi du garçon. Et s'il dormait, comme je l'ai fait ? Comment se réveillera-t-il ? Et pourquoi moi j'étais restée sur mon lit telle la belle au bois dormant prête à être réveillée ? Le prêtre m'indiqua de m'avancer. L'heure du discours. Avec le père, j'avais appris mon texte par cœur, malgré ma diction un peu froide. 

" - Mon ami, mon frère. Je ne peux imaginer la souffrance de tes semblables, que tes ancêtres et les précursors te montrent la voie du salut. Que par ces fleurs, ton innocence sur la voie soit préservée, et que notre amitié reste dans mon cœur. " 

J'ai lancé le bouquet. Ses rubans volant à la surface puis tombant sur le cercueil désormais fermé. Je me retournais, face à la foule une dernière fois. 

" - Ce garçon m'a offert ce que je n'avais plus à la mort d'Oscar, un simple pion dans votre guerre futile dont les aboutissement ne mèneront qu'à votre mort. Oscar et lui, ce petit gars, ne sont que le résultat de milliers d'autres morts, des millions tomberont et vous en serez les seuls fautifs. La paix n'existera jamais tant que nous tous, tel que nous sommes, existons. 

Je ne pleure pas la mort d'un petit garçon parti trop tôt ou celui d'un Grena-garde sans grade. Je pleure les personnes qui m'ont offert un semblant d'humanité quand vous tous, autant que vous êtes m'avez rejeté pour mes différences. "   
Tous me regardaient d'un air perplexe, comme si j'avais parlé dans un langage inconnu pour eux. Oscar ne comprenait pas quand je parlais français aussi, peut-être était-ce ça ? Je me suis certainement laissée emporter, n'ayant plus que la rage envahissant mon esprit. Le père me fixa avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pu porter à son fils. 

Je me suis mise à courir pour échapper à tous ces yeux rivé sur moi, leurs questionnements incessants. 

J'ai essayé de partir de la foule en vain pendant bien dix minutes avant d'arriver au bout, au niveau des autres tombes. Je me cachais derrière un ange qui faisait bien trois fois ma taille, époussetant ma belle robe noire, avec des roses blanches le long du pan droit. Je marchais quelques minutes pour arriver à une tombe sommaire, avec juste Oscar marqué dessus, je m'agenouillais et me mis à lui présenter mes excuses avant de m’asseoir contre la pierre. Je regardais de nouveau le ciel, me demandant comment tout cela se serait passé dans le monde que j'ai connu, comment je serais resté à son chevet dans l'hôpital sans me faire virer car je ne venais pas de la rue. Le petit gars aurait survécu, tel que Oscar, tout cela aurait pu être magique, un ami, et un père comme je n'en avais finalement plus. J'avais le cœur lourd, je n'avais cependant pas le droit de pleurer, pour ne pas abîmer le maquillage de la procession, ça porte malheur apparemment. 

Quelqu'un s'approcha, je voulais bouger mais j’aurais été repérée à coup sûr. La personne s'approchait de plus en plus avant de se mettre devant moi. C'était l'animal étrange. 

" - Eh, ça va ? Je t'ai vu t'enfuir. " 

Étrangement je le fixai, lui souriant gentiment. 

" - Sans lui, je n'aurai pas retrouvé ma place parmi les humains. J'aurai bien voulu lui parler plus longtemps de mon passé. Avant qu'il est... Cette maladie. " 

La beloutre s'approcha et sourit chaleureusement. 

" - J'ai remarqué que tu étais différente des autres humains ici, bien que je n'ai rien contre la différence, quand tu vois à quoi je ressemble, mais c'est vrai que c'est interpellant. " 

Je réalisais d'un coup, il s'agissait de Daxter, l'ami de Jak. Je me mis à regarder le ciel de nouveau puis lui répondis, appuyé contre la pierre .

" - Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis revenue parmi les vivants. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une ruine, et depuis je vis de la rue. " 

Daxter soupira et se mit à côté de moi, regardant aussi le ciel. 

" - Pas d'endroit où vivre ? " 

" - Si, un sous-sol rempli de breloque avec des souvenirs d'enfance. " 

L'animal soupira et regarda le nom de la pierre. 

" - C'est lui ce fameux Oscar ? " 

Je posai ma main contre l'herbe recouvrant le coffre tenant le corps de mon vieil ami. 

" - Tu comprends le français donc ? " 

" - Oui, on est un peu obligé d'étudier ça avec notre sage, soit disant qu'il savait bien maitriser l'éco noir à la fin de leurs existence. " 

" - L'éco ? " 

" - L'énergie qui fait que je suis un animal, je te jure qu'il y a un temps, j'étais comme n'importe quel humain. "

" - Je te crois pas ! " 

" - Si, si ! Un héros comme moi dans une autre forme, je comprends que ça choque ! " 

Je pris et déracina un brin d'herbe, la regardant au soleil. Daxter attrapa mon bras en souriant. 

" - Tu viens au bal j'espère ? Il faut que tu rencontres Jak ! Ce gars est aussi génial que moi, c'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami, et vu que t'es différente, peut être que vous allez bien vous entendre, non ? " 

Je hochais la tête pour un oui, pourquoi pas. 

" - En fait, Daxter, pourquoi tu es venu à cet enterrement ? " 

Il baissa la tête, triste. 

" - L'exterminateur pour qui j'ai bossé, Osmo. Et je suis ami avec Ximon. Il s'est bien assagi, crois moi. C'est triste que l'affaire soit fermée pour faire place à un bureau de tabac. Peut-être qu'il est parti trop vite dans une idée d'une vie normale. Mais le mariage rend tout le monde fou, l'amour rend aveugle, crois moi. "


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell why the fuck did i wrote that.

Chapitre 2   
La nuit était tombée, le ciel avait troqué le soleil pour une magnifique pleine lune avec des étoiles brillantes. La chaleur de cet été s'était apaisée avec un vent frais. Les squelettes dansaient tous avec grâce et élégance dans la salle des fêtes.   
Un petit jardin se trouvait derrière. Je me baladais dedans, regardant le lac, ressentant les contours de mon collier caché sous le tissu de la robe. Demain, toute cette agitation de princesse se ternira tel un rêve pour retrouver ma rue et ma solitude. Je détachai mes cheveux tout en marchant, chantonnant une chanson dans ma langue natale.   
Chaque mot me faisait vibrer, ayant l'air dans la tête, je me mis à danser toute seule, telle une folle, au clair de lune. Un souvenir. Une liberté de danser seule tout en chantant.   
Je m'arrêtais et regarda un couple de cygne s'approcher, tendant leurs cous vers moi tel deux futurs mariés devant un prêtre. Je m’approchais et leur caressa leurs cous.   
" - Vous êtes maintenant ensemble. Voguez maintenant, soyez libres et heureux dans votre amour. "   
Le couple de cygne s’éloigna pour finalement s'envoler. Je les regardais, un poids dans le cœur avant de retourner vers la salle. Daxter arriva.   
" - Je te cherchais ! Tu fais quoi dehors ? Allez viens ! Je t'ai réservé une danse avec Jak ! Allez, du nerf ! "   
Je riais tout en me faisant presque trainée par la beloutre. Son bonheur me touchait aussi, entrant dans la pièce.   
Il me dirigea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux vert et blond. Il s'était bien habillé mais ça se voyait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. J'eus un fou rire. Et au son de la musique, il allait être forcé à danser une valse.   
Je pris une de ses mains très doucement puis commença à l'amener sur le rythme. J'adorais la valse, pour les mouvements gracieux. Je posais ma main sur son épaule puis riais plus doucement.   
La belle et la bête, sauf que la belle est un zombie élégant et la bête une personne totalement inconnue. M'enfin. Je dirai que le thème aurait mieux collé si je dansais avec Daxter.   
Règle numéro un quand on danse avec un inconnu dans une valse, on discute. Non sérieusement.   
" - Donc, tu es l'ami de Daxter, c'est ça ? "   
Bravo Alice. Tu ne sais pas très bien parler leur langue et tu viens donc de parler comme une vulgaire paysanne. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire vraiment plus.   
" - C'est ça. Et tu es donc Alice. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. "   
La chance, il fait un effort pour que je le comprenne. J'avoue que j'ai buté un peu sur le ravi. J'étais bien plus doué pour le guider certes.   
" - C'est dommage que l'on se rencontre dans ce genre de circonstances, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joyeux. "   
Il acquiesça. Ses yeux bleus étaient tel le ciel de mon réveil, magnifique.   
" - Sinon Alice, Daxter m'a expliqué que tu viens de la rue ? "   
J'eus un sourire en coin.   
" - En effet, je suis une vraie débrouillarde. Mais c'est comment dire... Très long à expliquer. "   
En effet, comme première impression c'est bof de sortir "je suis une mort-vivante ou j'ai dormi très certainement pendant plus d’un millénaire et je suis en parfait état". Et l'excuse que la danse était bientôt finie fonctionnait aussi.   
" - Laisse-moi au moins t'inviter, tu m'expliqueras ça. "   
Alléluia, la musique s'arrêta, je fis une révérence.   
" - Oui, mais non. J'ai vécu dans ce monde avec trois fois rien, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes repères. "   
Il m'attrapa par la main, insistant.   
" - S'il te plaît. Au pire, juste boire un verre au Naughty Ottsel. "   
Je le fis lâcher.   
" - Je ne peux pas. Aussi simplement que ça. "   
" - Et pourquoi donc ? "   
Ok, le grand gaillard, là, il m'agace. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.   
" - Car quand tu viens de te réveiller de dieu ne sais combien de temps, tu n'as envie que d'avoir tes repères. Puis bon, je crois que la nécrophilie, ce n'est toujours pas légal. "   
Bravo moi-même. Mon arrogance aura un jour ma peau.   
" - Comme tu veux. "   
Là j'ai merdé. Il repart triste comme un petit chien à qui on a refusé de donner un bout de sa viande car elle est parfumée à cette plante magique que l'on surnomme gentiment la Mary Jane. D'accord, j'ai un peu de pitié pour ce brave gars, malgré qu'il soit le héros, il semble bien seul.   
J'entrepris donc de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le petit jardin et s'assit contre l'arbre.   
" - J'accepte pour le Naughty Ottsel, monsieur Darcy. "   
" - Je m'appelle Jak je t'ai dit. "   
Je riais intérieurement.   
" - C'est une référence à un livre, tu connais Orgueil et Préjugé ? "   
" - Non. "   
Bah bien sûr qu’il ne connaît pas, c'est comme si ma professeure de français, madame Tabasco me demandait de lire un livre dans une langue disparu depuis je ne sais combien d'année. L'idée même me fit sourire.   
" - Je me demande comment tout se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas endormi. "   
Le jeune homme avec qui je parlais me regarda étrangement.   
" - Comment ça ? "   
Je me mis devant lui, sur mes genoux tout en souriant.   
" - Quand je me suis endormie, tout était différent, ici, c'était une campagne française. Daxter m'a dit que les français maîtrisaient un truc avant de disparaître pour faire place à cet endroit miteux. Ce qui fait que certains apprennent la langue. Et bien j'étais française. Et non des moindre car je faisais partie des nobles, ma mère ayant eu des contacts avec le président de la république. C'était un jour d'été que je me suis endormie, il faisait chaud et d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir à cause de ça. Puis quand je me suis réveillé, tout avait changé, les murs de notre maison étaient tels qu'une entreprise de démolition était venue juste pour exploser tout ça. Je suis sortie et apparemment deux des ouvriers sont devenu fous. Ils avaient cru à un fantôme. Depuis, je vis dans mon sous-sol."   
J'ai fait plein de geste pour expliquer en faisant attention à tous les mots, parler à un jeune homme tel que lui mériterai un langage soutenu, mais je ne connaissais que le langage appris aux enfants. Il souriait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant ayant fait un rêve étrange et le racontant à son père.   
" - D'où le discours étrange à l'enterrement. "   
" - Je pensais que tout le monde aurait compris. "   
" - Mouais. "   
" - J'aimerais bien t'y voir, te réveiller tu ne sais pas combien de temps, tellement que le monde entier a même changé de génome pour avoir une apparence différente ! Ma vie d'avant me manque. "   
Jak soupira en m'entendant presque hurler. Si toute la ville n'avait pas entendu mon histoire, peut-être que les chinois, s’ils en restent, m’avaient pas encore entendu. Cette pensée calma mon ardeur puis me fit rire.   
" - J'ai été élevé dans le passé aussi, tu sais. Le village des sables, la citadelle de Gol et Maïa... Moi aussi j'ai mes bons moments du passé. Mais faut vivre avec le présent, sinon on ne peut pas avancer. "   
Et voilà que maintenant il me fait un cours de philosophie. Et moi qui voulais être prof de cette matière ! J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre au tac-au-tac si sa boule de poil orange n'était pas intervenue.   
" - Ça va les amoureux, ça drague sec ! "   
Je lui lançais un de mes regards les plus noirs, haha, noirs, vous avez compris ? Bon. Tout ça pour dire que j'essayais de le mettre mal pour qu'il retire ce qu'il avait dit. Jak eu la même réaction, ce qui fit cette fois-ci reculer la petite chose poilue. Comme s'il avait peur de lui. Je me sentis d'un coup mal, comme une rage immense, et un sentiment de supériorité. Un animal dans une robe. Cette sensation disparut directement dès que Jak détourna le regard.   
" - Excusez-moi les gars, je ne vais pas bien, je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau. "   
Daxter se mit à rire.   
" - Madame boit donc de l'alcool ? "   
Je lui souris, un peu forcé cette fois ci.   
" - Non. Je suis juste en manque de tous pleins de drogue. Non sérieusement, je pense que c'est toute cette agitation qui me perturbe. "   
Jak se leva à son tour, prenant mon bras pour me soutenir. Génial, il fait son chevalier servant.   
" - Laisse-moi t'accompagner si tu ne supportes pas la foule. Ça serait bête que tu fasses un malaise devant tout le monde. "   
Et là, J'ai deux options. Sois-je fais ma princesse d'il y a cent mille ans et je pavane ou je lui en décolle une et je me barre. Je pris la troisième option. Et dans ces moments, ma culture cinématographique m'encra une idée dans ma tête, celle d'Amélie Poulain, voulant aider tout le monde. Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais les films d'amour sans jamais aimer personne finalement.   
" - Je m'en occupe, je vais mieux, juste boire un coup puis on verra ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se retrouve demain au Naughty Ottsel? T'as une heure précise ? "   
Well played, maintenant tu viens de fuir le seul mec qui voulait bien t'aider à te sortir de la rue. Mais la rue est en même temps le seul endroit que j'ai connu dans ce taudis, alors je vais y rester, morte ou vive.   
Puis je l'aime bien mon taudis, vivre dans un sous-sol, avec toutes ses affaires, mettre sa musique et regarder de ses yeux fermés le monde se redessiner, rien d'autre pourra me faire échanger ça.   
Je partis donc en direction de la petite buvette et demandais un verre d'eau, le père m'avait rejoint.   
" - Merci d'avoir été là. Tu sais que tu peux passer à la boutique quand tu le souhaites, même si je sais que tu préfères la vie dehors. "   
Je bus rapidement mon verre et lui souris.   
" - Ximon, je ne vous embêterai plus, votre fils était le seul point d'encrage que j'avais ici. Bien sûr, je demanderai toujours mon horoscope, mais c'est tout, je peux survivre comme tout le monde. Les ghettos ne sont pas si difficiles à vivre une fois accoutumés. "   
Il hochait la tête et se mit à sourire.   
" - J'étais jeune et insouciant avant aussi. Mon père tenait avant la boutique, c'était une entreprise d'extermination, si tu veux, je peux t'offrir un truc pour te défendre. Au moins ça. "   
Je refusais.   
Il insistait lourdement.   
Puis je craquai, l'évocation même que c'est pour le petit fonctionna sur moi.   
La fête continua jusque tard dans la soirée, je les regardais, assise, dans l'ombre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'était cette sensation que j'ai ressentie, je me remémorais tout dans la tête, la scène. Jusqu'à reconnaître que Jak avait changé. Sa peau était devenue blanche, ses cheveux blancs presque comme les miens. Il tenait mon bras, il avait comme des griffes. Ses yeux étaient devenus noir entièrement. Tel un démon. Je comprends pourquoi Daxter avait reculé. N'importe qui de censé l'aurait fait. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Impossible de me remémorer le reste.   
Assise sur ma chaise, je me remémorais tout, me demandant ce qu'il se passait dans les rues que j'avais abandonné pour cette joyeuse veillée mortuaire. Heureusement que cela ne changeait pas réellement mon cycle de sommeil sinon je serais déjà tombée de fatigue.   
Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me concentrer sur une autre personne que ce Jak, le regardant au lointain, s'amusant avec son ami Daxter. Finalement, une vraie amitié est à l'épreuve de tout. Même si son ami était réellement la bête. A la fin de la cérémonie, je partis avec le père pour retourner à mon sous-sol, me laissant la robe comme un souvenir.   
Dans le sous-sol, tout était organisé, les piles de boîte de conserves empilées dans un coin avec des couverts sommaires, une canalisation d'eau détournée pour une salle de bain tout confort improvisé avec les moyens du bord, le canapé avec des couvertures et une table où était posé des photos de ma famille, de mes chats et autre. Et la boîte à musique. Tous les soirs la danseuse retrouvait sa boîte pour une petite danse légère aux sons de carions. Je ne me rappelais plus du nom de la musique qu'elle jouait, malheureusement. Il y avait une pile de DVD, que des films d'amour que j'avais entreposé ici avant, au cas où on trouve un lecteur dvd et qu'il y ait du courant pour regarder et beaucoup de livres, dont la plupart l'encre s'était effacé, laissant place à une multitude de feuilles blanches criant pour qu'un stylo les remplisse.   
J'en trouvai un coincé dans le canapé, avec encore une bonne réserve d'encre, le temps d'en prendre un autre. J'attrapai un des livres et me mis sur la table pour commencer à écrire.   
Ton regard, ta vivacité   
Tout m’a donné envie de danser.   
Jeune inconnu, créateur de sentiments contraires   
Offre-moi cette dernière valse. 

Ton sourire m'a charmé   
Tel le serpent à sonnettes   
Et je ne peux pas résister   
A l'envie de danser. 

Nos pas sont en cadence avec la musique   
Un pas après l'autre.   
Nos mains, l'une dans l'autre.   
Ta chaleur me réconforte. 

Cependant, quelle est cette énergie sombre   
Que moi, l'ange de la danse,   
Aie ressenti, et m'a fait souffrir.   
Tu ne dois plus souffrir. 

J'aimais bien écrire. Et ce poème me fit succomber dans un rêve stupide d'enfant ayant vu trop de film. Je fermais le volume, et posai le stylo dessus avant de m'endormir sur le canapé un peu poussiéreux.   
J'arrivais à me réveiller à l'heure pour me préparer avant mon rendez-vous au Naughty Ottsel, je trouvais non sans difficulté un jeans noir dans mes affaires, avec un t-shirt écrit "La romance à la parisienne". J'aimais bien la romance oui. On ne juge pas la narratrice s'il vous plaît.   
J'essayais tant bien que mal sous la douche de détacher le reste de perle noire s'étant emmêlé dans mes cheveux pour enfin arriver à un résultat potable. Les ayant séchés avec une serviette, j'étais enfin prête pour sortir.   
La ville semblait plus calme que d'habitude, pas beaucoup de voitures, quelques grena-gardes Passant par là. L'un me reconnut, malgré ma tenue plus conventionnelle et malgré les chaussures que j'ai gardées d'hier, une petite paire de ballerine, c'était bien plus confortable.   
" - Où vas-tu comme ça Alice ? "   
Je souriais au grena-garde, avec un de mes plus beaux sourires.   
" - J'ai rendez-vous ! Pour une fois que je ne zone pas, vous devriez être heureux. "   
Il feinta de ne pas avoir entendu et me souhaita bonne chance. J'aimais bien les grena-garde patrouillant, ils étaient très sympathiques, même s'ils étaient un peu débiles. Oscar m'avait appris à les adorer et les respecter.   
Peut-être qu’un jour, j’en trouverai un autre, de garde, avec qui parler, faire des bêtises et pleins d’autres choses. Et qui m’expliquera toute la politique se dégageant des énormes enseignes parlantes. Mais je n’avais pas vraiment le temps à ça. Pour une fois que je me suis bien habillée, ne faisons pas attendre monsieur j’ai un animal qui fut un humain, surtout pour une bonne bière.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope.

La nuit était tombée, le ciel avait troqué le soleil pour une magnifique pleine lune avec des étoiles brillantes. La chaleur de cet été s'était apaisée avec un vent frais. Les squelettes dansaient tous avec grâce et élégance dans la salle des fêtes.

Un petit jardin se trouvait derrière. Je me baladais dedans, regardant le lac, ressentant les contours de mon collier caché sous le tissu de la robe. Demain, toute cette agitation de princesse se ternira tel un rêve pour retrouver ma rue et ma solitude. Je détachai mes cheveux tout en marchant, chantonnant une chanson dans ma langue natale.

Chaque mot me faisait vibrer, ayant l'air dans la tête, je me mis à danser toute seule, telle une folle, au clair de lune. Un souvenir. Une liberté de danser seule tout en chantant.

Je m'arrêtais et regarda un couple de cygne s'approcher, tendant leurs cou vers moi tel deux futurs mariés devant un prêtre. Je m’approchai et leur caressa leurs cou.

" - Vous êtes maintenant ensemble. Voguez maintenant, soyez libres et heureux dans votre amour. "

Le couple de cygne s’éloigna pour finalement s'envoler. Je les regardais, un poids dans le cœur avant de retourner vers la salle. Daxter arriva.

" - Je te cherchais ! Tu fais quoi dehors ? Allez viens ! Je t'ai réservé une danse avec Jak ! Allez, du nerf ! "

Je riais tout en me faisant presque trainée par la beloutre. Son bonheur me touchait aussi, entrant dans la pièce.

Il me dirigea vers un jeune homme aux cheveux vert et blond. Il s'était bien habillé mais ça se voyait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. J'eus un fou rire. Et au son de la musique, il allait être forcé à danser une valse.

Je pris une de ses mains très doucement puis commença à l'amener sur le rythme. J'adorais la valse, pour les mouvements gracieux. Je posais ma main sur son épaule puis riais plus doucement.

La belle et la bête, sauf que la belle est un zombie élégant et la bête une personne totalement inconnue. M'enfin. Je dirai que le thème aurait mieux collé si je dansais avec Daxter.

Règle numéro un quand on danse avec un inconnu dans une valse, on discute. Non sérieusement.

" - Donc, tu es l'ami de Daxter, c'est ça ? "

Bravo Alice. Tu ne sais pas très bien parler leur langue et tu viens donc de parler comme une vulgaire paysanne. De toute façon je ne peux pas faire vraiment plus.

" - C'est ça. Et tu es donc Alice. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. "

La chance, il fait un effort pour que je le comprenne. J'avoue que j'ai buté un peu sur le ravi. J'étais bien plus doué pour le guider certes.

" - C'est dommage que l'on se rencontre dans ce genre de circonstances, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joyeux. "

Il acquiesça. Ses yeux bleus étaient tel le ciel de mon réveil, magnifique.

" - Sinon Alice, Daxter m'a expliqué que tu viens de la rue ? "

J'eus un sourire en coin.

" - En effet, je suis une vraie débrouillarde. Mais c'est comment dire... Très long à expliquer. "

En effet, comme première impression c'est bof de sortir "je suis une mort-vivante ou j'ai dormi très certainement pendant plus d’un millénaire et je suis en parfait état". Et l'excuse que la danse était bientôt finie fonctionnait aussi.

" - Laisse-moi au moins t'inviter, tu m'expliqueras ça. "

Alléluia, la musique s'arrêta, je fis une révérence.

" - Oui, mais non. J'ai vécu dans ce monde avec trois fois rien, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes repères. "

Il m'attrapa par la main, insistant.

" - S'il te plaît. Au pire, juste boire un verre au Naughty Ottsel. "

Je le fis lâcher.

" - Je ne peux pas. Aussi simplement que ça. "

" - Et pourquoi donc ? "

Ok, le grand gaillard, là, il m'agace. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.

" - Car quand tu viens de te réveiller de dieu ne sais combien de temps, tu n'as envie que d'avoir tes repères. Puis bon, je crois que la nécrophilie, c'est toujours pas légal. "

Bravo moi-même. Mon arrogance aura un jour ma peau.

" - Comme tu veux. "

Là j'ai merdé. Il repart triste comme un petit chien à qui on a refusé de donner un bout de sa viande car elle est parfumée à cette plante magique que l'on surnomme gentiment la Mary Jane. D'accord, j'ai un peu de pitié pour ce brave gars, malgré qu'il soit le héros, il semble bien seul.

J'entrepris donc de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le petit jardin et s'assit contre l'arbre.

" - J'accepte pour le Naughty Ottsel, monsieur Darcy. "

" - Je m'appelle Jak je t'ai dit. "

Je riais intérieurement.

" - C'est une référence à un livre, tu connais Orgueil et Préjugé ? "

" - Non. "

Bah bien sûr qu’il ne connaît pas, c'est comme si ma professeur de français, madame Tabasco me demandait de lire un livre dans une langue disparu depuis je ne sais combien d'année. L'idée même me fit sourire.

" - Je me demande comment tout ce serait passé si je m'étais pas endormi. "

Le jeune homme avec qui je parlais me regarda étrangement.

" - Comment ça ? "

Je me mis devant lui, sur mes genoux tout en souriant.

" - Quand je me suis endormie, tout était différent, ici, c'était une campagne française. Daxter m'a dit que les français maîtrisaient un truc avant de disparaître pour faire place à cet endroit miteux. Ce qui fait que certains apprennent la langue. Et bien j'étais française. Et non des moindre car je faisais partie des nobles, ma mère ayant eu des contacts avec le président de la république. C'était un jour d'été que je me suis endormie, il faisait chaud et d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir à cause de ça. Puis quand je me suis réveillé, tout avait changé, les murs de notre maison étaient tels qu'une entreprise de démolition était venu juste pour exploser tout ça. Je suis sortie et apparemment deux des ouvriers sont devenu fous. Ils avaient cru à un fantôme. Depuis, je vis dans mon sous-sol."

J'ai fait plein de geste pour expliquer en faisant attention à tous les mots, parler à un jeune homme tel que lui mériterai un langage soutenu, mais je ne connaissais que le langage appris aux enfants. Il souriait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant ayant fait un rêve étrange et le racontant à son père.

" - D'où le discours étrange à l'enterrement. "

" - Je pensais que tout le monde aurait compris. "

" - Mouais. "

" - J'aimerais bien t'y voir, te réveiller tu ne sais pas combien de temps, tellement que le monde entier a même changé de génome pour avoir une apparence différente ! Ma vie d'avant me manque. "

Jak soupira en m'entendant presque hurler. Si toute la ville n'avait pas entendu mon histoire, peut-être que les chinois, s’ils en restent, m’avaient pas encore entendu. Cette pensée calma mon ardeur puis me fit rire.

" - J'ai été élevé dans le passé aussi, tu sais. Le village des sables, la citadelle de Gol et Maïa... Moi aussi j'ai mes bons moments du passé. Mais faut vivre avec le présent, sinon on ne peut pas avancer. "

Et voilà que maintenant il me fait un cours de philosophie. Et moi qui voulais être prof de cette matière ! J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre au tac-au-tac si sa boule de poil orange n'était pas intervenue.

" - Ça va les amoureux, ça drague sec ! "

Je lui lançais un de mes regards les plus noirs, haha, noirs, vous avez compris ? Bon. Tout ça pour dire que j'essayais de le mettre mal pour qu'il retire ce qu'il avait dit. Jak eu la même réaction, ce qui fit cette fois-ci reculer la petite chose poilue. Comme s'il avait peur de lui. Je me sentis d'un coup mal, comme une rage immense, et un sentiment de supériorité. Un animal dans une robe. Cette sensation disparut directement dès que Jak détourna le regard.

" - Excusez-moi les gars, je ne vais pas bien, je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau. "

Daxter se mit à rire.

" - Madame boit donc de l'alcool ? "

Je lui souris, un peu forcé cette fois ci.

" - Non. Je suis juste en manque de tous pleins de drogue. Non sérieusement, je pense que c'est toute cette agitation qui me perturbe. "

Jak se leva à son tour, prenant mon bras pour me soutenir. Génial, il fait son chevalier servant.

" - Laisse-moi t'accompagner si tu ne supportes pas la foule. Ça serait bête que tu fasses un malaise devant tout le monde. "

Et là, j'ai deux options. Soit je fais ma princesse d'il y a cent mille ans et je pavane ou je lui en décolle une et je me barre. Je pris la troisième option. Et dans ces moments, ma culture cinématographique m'encra une idée dans ma tête, celle d'Amélie Poulain, voulant aider tout le monde. Dieu sait à quel point j'aimais les films d'amour sans jamais aimé personne finalement.

" - Je m'en occupe, je vais mieux, juste boire un coup puis on verra ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On se retrouve demain au Naughty Ottsel? T'as une heure précise ? "

Well played, maintenant tu viens de fuir le seul mec qui voulait bien t'aider à te sortir de la rue. Mais la rue est en même temps le seul endroit que j'ai connu dans ce taudis, alors je vais y rester, morte ou vive.

Puis je l'aime bien mon taudis, vivre dans un sous-sol, avec toutes ses affaires, mettre sa musique et regarder de ses yeux fermés le monde se redessiner, rien d'autre pourra me faire échanger ça.

Je partis donc en direction de la petite buvette et demandais un verre d'eau, le père m'avait rejoint.

" - Merci d'avoir été là. Tu sais que tu peux passer à la boutique quand tu le souhaites, même si je sais que tu préfères la vie dehors. "

Je bus rapidement mon verre et lui souris.

" - Ximon, je ne vous embêterai plus, votre fils était le seul point d'encrage que j'avais ici. Bien sûr, je demanderai toujours mon horoscope, mais c'est tout, je peux survivre comme tout le monde. Les ghettos ne sont pas si difficiles à vivre une fois accoutumés. "

Il hochait la tête et se mit à sourire.

" - J'étais jeune et insouciant avant aussi. Mon père tenait avant la boutique, c'était une entreprise d'extermination, si tu veux, je peux t'offrir un truc pour te défendre. Au moins ça. "

Je refusais.

Il insistait lourdement.

Puis je craquai, l'évocation même que c'est pour le petit fonctionna sur moi.

La fête continua jusque tard dans la soirée, je les regardais, assise, dans l'ombre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'était cette sensation que j'ai ressenti, je me remémorais tout dans la tête, la scène. Jusqu'à reconnaître que Jak avait changé. Sa peau était devenue blanche, ses cheveux blancs presque comme les miens. Il tenait mon bras, il avait comme des griffes. Ses yeux étaient devenu noir entièrement. Tel un démon. Je comprends pourquoi Daxter avait reculé. N'importe qui de censé l'aurait fait. Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Impossible de me remémorer le reste.

Assise sur ma chaise, je me remémorais tout, me demandant ce qu'il se passait dans les rues que j'avais abandonné pour cette joyeuse veillée mortuaire. Heureusement que cela ne changeait pas réellement mon cycle de sommeil sinon je serais déjà tombée de fatigue.

Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me concentrer sur une autre personne que ce Jak, le regardant au lointain, s'amusant avec son ami Daxter. Finalement, une vraie amitié est à l'épreuve de tout. Même si son ami était réellement la bête. A la fin de la cérémonie, je partis avec le père pour retourner à mon sous-sol, me laissant la robe comme un souvenir.

Dans le sous-sol, tout était organisé, les piles de boîte de conserves empilées dans un coin avec des couverts sommaires, une canalisation d'eau détournée pour une salle de bain tout confort improvisé avec les moyens du bord, le canapé avec des couvertures et une table où était posé des photos de ma famille, de mes chats et autre. Et la boîte à musique. Tous les soirs la danseuse retrouvait sa boîte pour une petite danse légère aux sons de carions. Je ne me rappelais plus du nom de la musique qu'elle jouait, malheureusement. Il y avait une pile de DVD, que des films d'amour que j'avais entreposé ici avant, au cas où on trouve un lecteur dvd et qu'il y ait du courant pour regarder et beaucoup de livres, dont la plupart l'encre s'était effacé, laissant place à une multitude de feuilles blanches criant pour qu'un stylo les remplisse.

J'en trouvai un coincé dans le canapé, avec encore une bonne réserve d'encre, le temps d'en prendre un autre. J'attrapai un des livres et me mis sur la table pour commencer à écrire.

Ton regard, ta vivacité

Tout m’a donné envie de danser.

Jeune inconnu, créateur de sentiments contraires

Offre-moi cette dernière valse.

 

Ton sourire m'a charmé

Tel le serpent à sonnettes

Et je ne peux pas résister

A l'envie de danser.

 

Nos pas sont en cadence avec la musique

Un pas après l'autre.

Nos mains, l'une dans l'autre.

Ta chaleur me réconforte.

 

Cependant, quelle est cette énergie sombre

Que moi, l'ange de la danse,

Aie ressenti, et m'a fait souffrir.

Tu ne dois plus souffrir.

 

J'aimais bien écrire. Et ce poème me fit succomber dans un rêve stupide d'enfant ayant vu trop de film. Je fermais le volume, et posai le stylo dessus avant de m'endormir sur le canapé un peu poussiéreux.

J'arrivais à me réveiller à l'heure pour me préparer avant mon rendez-vous au Naughty Ottsel, je trouvais non sans difficulté un jeans noir dans mes affaires, avec un t-shirt écrit "La romance à la parisienne". J'aimais bien la romance oui. On ne juge pas la narratrice s'il vous plaît.

J'essayais tant bien que mal sous la douche de détacher le reste de perle noire s'étant emmêlé dans mes cheveux pour enfin arriver à un résultat potable. Les ayant séchés avec une serviette, j'étais enfin prête pour sortir.

La ville semblait plus calme que d'habitude, pas beaucoup de voitures, quelques grena-gardes passant par là. L'un me reconnut, malgré ma tenue plus conventionnelle et malgré les chaussures que j'ai gardées d'hier, une petite paire de ballerine, c'était bien plus confortable.

" - Où vas-tu comme ça Alice ? "

Je souriais au grena-garde, avec un de mes plus beaux sourires.

" - J'ai rendez-vous ! Pour une fois que je ne zone pas, vous devriez être heureux. "

Il feinta de ne pas avoir entendu et me souhaita bonne chance. J'aimais bien les grena-garde patrouillant, ils étaient très sympathiques, même s'ils étaient un peu débiles. Oscar m'avait appris à les adorer et les respecter.

Peut-être qu’un jour, j’en trouverai un autre, de garde, avec qui parler, faire des bêtises et pleins d’autres choses. Et qui m’expliquera toute la politique se dégageant des énormes enseignes parlantes. Mais je n’avais pas vraiment le temps à ça. Pour une fois que je me suis bien habillée, ne faisons pas attendre monsieur j’ai un animal qui fut un humain, surtout pour une bonne bière.

**Author's Note:**

> JE PROMETS QUE LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES SERONT MOINS CRINGE ET + COUVERT DE PLEIN DE REFERENCES!


End file.
